


Losing Belief is Inevitable

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I am so sorry, Someone stop me, there's angst here, what did i just do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, Guardians slowly lose belief from people. One person at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Belief is Inevitable

He didn’t cry when he heard the news. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sad, he was (sad and scared and _furious_ and oh why), it was just that he couldn’t bring himself to cry.

"Jack?" A quiet voice from behind him spoke, the usually excited tone subdued. The boy with white hair turned from the stone, the grave, and looked at Toothiana, a smile twisting onto his face. “Hi Tooth. Glad you could make it."

The Queen of the Fairies nodded her head, moving forward to wrap an arm around the boy. He shifted into her embrace and blinked against the sudden blur of tears. He hadn’t cried during the service, hadn’t cried when the casket was laid down, but now he wanted to do nothing else. He wanted to rage at the world, wanted to scream at the injustice, at the unfairness of it all. How could it have happened? He had just been a little kid!

"It’s not fair," he whispered, hiding his face against Tooth’s shoulder. “Why wasn’t I there?"

"Oh, Jack." Tooth held onto the frost spirit as he cried, her eyes drawn again to the gravestone, to the insignia it bore: _Here Lies Jamie Bennett, Brother, Son, Guardian._ Frost was crawling over the gray marble and she closed her eyes. “You couldn’t have done anything, Jack. It…it was just his—"

"NO! NO IT WASN’T!" Jack pulled away, anger making his movements rushed and hurried. “It _wasn’t_ his time, Tooth. I should’ve been there, I should’ve _saved_ him! HE WAS ON MY LAKE. I should’ve known." The tears fell faster and Jack collapsed onto his knees, hands fisting in the snow. “I should’ve known…."

Toothiana looked down at her friend, hesitating for just a moment before she knelt beside him, wrapping him up in her arms. She felt every shake of the poor boy’s body and wished there was some way to make it better. But you couldn’t turn back time, even if you were a Guardian. You had to look forward and deal with heartache. Even when it came to losing your believers to the ultimate end. Tooth had accepted that a long time ago. Now it was Jack’s turn. She just wished it wouldn’t be so painful.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so...uh...don't kill me. I don't even know how this happened. I...I didn't mean for it to. But somehow I did angsting and yeah.
> 
> ...enjoy?


End file.
